Drawn to you
by kami-kun
Summary: When Sesshomaru feels drawn to Kagome he acts on it, desperate to find out when he's drawn to a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note~**

**I decided I wanted to try to write a Sesshomaru Kagome fanfiction. I'm not sure how it will turn out but I'm going to try anyways. So I think I'll start writing on this story now :). By the way in this story Sesshomaru has both arms.**

The sky was slowly darkening, but that didn't affect his sight at all. He could still see as clearly as if the sun were shining brightly over head. He stared down at her not quiet understanding the draw he felt towards her. She was resting by the edge of the hot springs, absentmindedly drawing patterns into the water as she thought. A small smile played on the edge of her lips, making her eyes sparkle. He suddenly felt an intense urge to understand what was running through her mind. Then he mentally scoffed as he conjured up the most obvious answer, His good for nothing half-brother. Now he felt like she was pulling him to her. He jumped down from the tree he was in and landed silently behind her.

"Miko." He said coldly.

She turned to face him, her face a deep red as she jumped back crossing her arms over her chest. A scream slipped through her lips as she did so. He stare turned into a deadly glare.

"silence." He ordered, still glaring at her.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" he voice was still too loud for his sensitive ears.

"I need to speak with you." His tone was icy and it was not a request. He was demanding it of her. Her first instinct was to yell 'sit' as she would if this were Inuyasha, but this was clearly not Inuyasha and yelling at him would most likely put her in a world of hurt. Her second instinct was to be stubborn and ignore him. '_Who is he to order me around!' _she thought begrudgingly to herself. Letting her second instinct take over she turned her back to him as she spoke. "Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked curtly. Anger boiled in his veins, and he walked forward.

When she heard the water being disturbed she quickly turned around to find Sesshomaru standing directly in front of her. A scream was trying to make its way out of her mouth when he suddenly reached forward wrapping his clawed hand around her delicate throat. He began to slowly lift her out of the water, and while wanting to cover her nakedness, she had to grab onto his arm to keep from being completely choked. She desperately tried to push away from his grasp, but her attempts were useless and weak.

Her air was dangerously low and she was sputtering as he finally dropped her back into the water. Under the water she tried to breath and was rewarded by a mouthful of water. She scrambled for the surface and gratefully sucked in as much air as she could. Still panting, she looked at Sesshomaru. Drawing one of her hands back, she put as much force into it as she possibly could, and swung for his face. He caught her hand mere inches from his face. His eyes hardened and became colder. "This Sesshomaru does not approve of your actions." His deadly tone sent a chill up her spine. "If you will not willingly come this Sesshomaru will take you by force." His breath cut through the air like poison. He jerked her out of the water, and began walking to the forest when she stubbornly sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest in a weak attempt to cover herself. He turned around and glared at her, without another thought he threw his haori around her shoulders.

With her free hand she eagerly pulled it tighter around her slender form, but still made no move to follow Sesshomaru. With the hand of hers that he still held in his possession he jerked her off the ground and over his shoulder. She kicked and flailed against his iron grip. "Stop struggling miko." He warned. Her hopeless panicking did not cease. His grip tightened painfully around her, she fell motionless in hopes he would loosen it again. "We need to speak." He demanded again. Kagome's anger flared.

"You do not order me around!" she screamed directly into his ear. He winced slightly as her to loud voice tore at his ear.

"Cease you words, miko." He once again tightened his grip painfully. He could have easily snapped her in two if he so wished.

"First you tell me 'we need to talk' and then you tell me to shut up!!" her patience was at its end, not that she had any to begin with in the first place.

"I merely requested that you stop screaming. I can hear just fine." His voice held a dangerous edge to it. Kagome fell silent. She wanted to struggle against his grip again but new it was worthless to waste her energy in such a way.

Soon Sesshomaru's smooth movements lulled her into a much needed sleep. She hung limply over his shoulder as he continued on his way. When he realized that she was asleep he stopped, and pulled her off his shoulder. Setting her gently on the ground, he watched as she slept through the night.

When the morning sun broke into the sky Kagome stirred. She sat up looking around. He heart skipped a beat when she spotted Sesshomaru. She jumped up taking on a defensive pose, but quickly readjusted herself when she felt his haori slip from one of her shoulders. Pulling her arm through the sleeve to make sure it would stay on, her eyes landed on Sesshomaru again. A glare set firm on her face as his eyes lifted to meet hers. The eyes of a merciless killer "what do you want from me Sesshomaru?" she asked angry.

"This Sesshomaru has already answered that question." He said nothing else to answer her.

"Then talk." She ordered him.

"It would be wise of you to watch your tongue miko. Do not order this Sesshomaru around." He said curtly.

She shifted positions, placing her hands on her hips. "If 'this Sesshomaru' wishes me to watch my tongue, I suggest he do the talking." She said mocking him slightly.

His expression was never changing, it was permanently set into a hard mask, uncaring and cold. He stood up and was in front of her within a second. Resisting the urge to grab her around the neck once again, he instead leaned forward and whispered icily into her ear.

"If you wish to keep that tongue of yours securely in your mouth, you will not disrespect this Sesshomaru."

Kagome shuddered when his hot breath blew past her ear carrying words that struck fear into her. Sesshomaru smelt the fear rise off of her, and was satisfied with the situation for the time being.

"follow." He ordered not looking back at her.

"Yeah right." She mumbled turning slightly away form him.

He sensed her stubbornness, and knew she would not follow willingly unless properly threatened. "Miko you will follow." He ordered again.

"I will do no such thing." She turned her body fully away him crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her chest.

"You will not make this Sesshomaru repeat myself." his voice held an air of death about it. Kagome shuddered again but did not turn around.

"Okay then don't repeat yourself, but my answer is still the same." She was the most stubborn miko he had ever met. Not that her knew that many, only four he could thing of off the top of his head, and yes she was by far the most stubborn.

He was by her in a flash grabbing her arm too roughly. She whimpered in pain as Sesshomaru dragged her behind him. "Ow Sesshomaru stop!" she wailed. "It hurts!!"

"You choose to disrespect me and for that you will suffer the consequences." He continued to walk as Kagome tried to pry his hand from around her wrist. The pain was too intense, it felt like he was going to snap her hand off.

"Okay! I get I will follow you!!! But please let go it hurts!" her voice was pained, but Sesshomaru was unaffected by it.

"Your voice is to loud miko." He said coldly tightening his grip ever so slightly.

"Sesshomaru please!!!! I'm begging you!" the pain was too intense for her to talk normally. She felt she needed to scream.

"silence." He warned again. Tears fell from her eyes. Her wrist throbbed, and she was cold. Sesshomaru turned his head to see the state she was in, and for some reason unknown to him it bothered him. He dropped her arm, turning his face forward again. "You will follow and not complain." He said. His voice almost sounded soft to Kagome. She grimaced as she fought off a smile.

"Thank you." She said bluntly as she continued to follow him. She got no response but she didn't care.

They had been walking for several hours. The sun now shone directly overhead, but Kagome was still cold. She shivered hugging her chest as tightly as she could. It was late fall and steadily getting colder with each day. She knew that she would need more than just Sesshomarus haori to keep her warm. Suddenly her mind was overflowed with thoughts that hadn't occurred to her before.

'_Why couldn't he at least let me get dressed? Why does he want to talk to me? How much longer is this going to take?_' with the last thought she froze. '_Why does he need to be so far away from where we were to talk?!_' her mind screamed at her for being so dumb. She made no move to follow Sesshomaru any further.

"miko." He said it as if warning her to follow him. She stood still, ignoring him. "miko." He said with a little more force.

"What do you want to talk about Sesshomaru?" she asked harshly.

"You will find out soon enough, no follow." His voice held no concern the way hers did.

"No! You will tell me now! We have walked far enough!" her stubbornness was showing through yet again. "If you wish for me to follow you any further than you better have a good reason for me to do so!"

"If you wish to know what this Sesshomaru needs to talk to you about, you will not argue. You will follow and I will speak when ready." He turned to look at her.

"AAGH!" she threw her arms into the air and sat down in the dirt. "I will not follow you till you tell me what I want to know!"

"I have warned you once." He stated. "You do not order this Sesshomaru around." He stepped in front of her, pulling her over his shoulder with ease. She kicked and flailed like the night before, but again it got her nowhere.

"Put me down!" '_Her voice is always too loud._' He thought irritatedly to himself. She banged her fists against his back and kicked his stomach. Nothing she tried fazed him. Once again like the night before, his arm painfully tightened around her waist. She quite her struggles but stayed stiff in he grasp.

After a few minutes she noticed that his shoulder was a lot softer than it should be. She looked down and saw what looked like a giant fluffy tail draped over his shoulder. Without thinking she rubbed her hand across it feeling the soft texture, she also noticed that it seemed warm. Her hand absentmindedly stroked it. And slowly she lowered her face rubbing her cheek against is warm softness. Deciding she had noting better to do she slipped into a light doze.

**okay I don't know what that fluffy thing on Sesshomarus shoulder is, so if you could tell me it would be much appreciated, but I would also like to know if you think I should make this story longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note~**

**Thank you for the reviews and letting me know what Sesshomarus 'fluff' is called XD. Please enjoy. Normal POV**

He noticed she had slipped into a light doze after only a few minutes of walking. '_Irritating._' He thought to himself, yet he had been strangely content when she was rubbing her hand and face on his Mokomoko-sama. He grunted to himself, dislodging the thought of contentment from a miko, out of his mind. She stirred in her sleep unconsciously nuzzling Sesshomarus neck. He stiffened only for a moment before readjusting her. Bumping her painfully with his shoulder while doing so.

She jolted awake, looked around then huffed. "If I have to go with you couldn't you at least not be so mean?" she asked angrily.

"I am carrying you." He gave no other intention of answering her further.

"What does that have to do with being nice?" she groaned. "It's not like I want you to." She mumbled under her breath.

"This Sesshomaru can her you just fine miko." He said avoiding her question about being nice.

"Yeah, but you ignored my question." She hung her head in defeat and grabbed his Mokomoko-sama running her hand through its soft texture again. He did his best to ignore it, but found it extremely hard to do. So he readjusted her again, doing the same thing he had the first time. "Will you stop doing that?!" she yelled slapping the back of his head. He froze, dropping her to the ground and staring at her with a deadly gaze. Her eyes widened in fear, she knew she had made a big mistake. "…" she wanted to profusely apologize in hopes he wouldn't rip her head off, but she could get no words to form in her throat.

"This Sesshomaru told you not to disrespect me again!" he growled as poison dripped from his claws. Kagome gulped, trying not to let her fear show through, but it was no use. Sesshomarus nose sniffed at the air, smelling nothing but the soon-to-be-dead mikos fear. His eyes flashed crimson as he took a threatening step towards her.

"I'm sorry!" she choked out desperately, pulling her knees to her chest as tears slipped down her cheek. He stopped and looked at her again. She hesitantly returned his gaze.

"Prove to this Sesshomaru that you are sorry!" he said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked quickly. He wasted no time thinking, and instantly gave his reply.

"You will follow this Sesshomaru with no further questions or complaints." He flexed his claws that still had poison dripping from them. "Or this Sesshomaru will not be merciful."

She nodded her head and stood up, following him as he turned to leave. She let out a stressed sigh, still glad to be breathing.

They had been traveling for several more hours and the sun was beginning to set. A chill filled the air around her. "Se…" she started but remembered she was not to ask any question. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed when Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Her mouth yearned to speak the words that were so painfully obvious, but she bit her tongue.

"Wait here miko." He demanded. "This Sesshomaru will find something for your frail body to eat." She bit her tongue again, wanting to counter him and say that she was not weak or frail. Sesshomaru headed away from her, soon disappearing from sight. She pouted to herself as she made a fire to cook whatever Sesshomaru brought. She was grateful for the break from walking, her feet were bare and sore.

He returned a few minutes later with four fish. Handing them to Kagome he took a seat under a near by tree. Kagome found four sticks to put the fish on and roast them over the open fire. Her stomach growled again at the delicious smell coming from the fish in front of her. She was almost tempted to start eating it half way cooked, but thought better of it and fidgeted till it was done.

She plucked two of the four sticks from the ground and slowly made her way to Sesshomaru, hesitating a minute when he lifted his head to look at her. She pushed aside her fear and walked to stand in front of him, holding the food at an arms length away in case he tried to rip it from her grasp. He looked confused for a minute, and then spoke. "What are you doing miko?" she wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not, but before she had to make a choice Sesshomaru spoke again. "You will answer when this Sesshomaru speaks to you."

"I'm giving you the fish." she said dumbly.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your food." He said looking away.

"You may not need it but I'm not going to eat it all and…I would feel better if you would eat it." She stepped closer with her arms still outstretched. He took them and waited for her to leave. When she didn't he hesitantly bit into one of the fish, shocked at how good it really tasted. Of course he didn't let her know that though. She smiled as she walked back to the fire to grab her own fish, eagerly biting into it not bothering to care how it tasted. When she finished she sat back and sighed. She was content with the exceptions of being cold and under Sesshomarus 'control'. More like under his threat.

"Come miko." He said coldly staring down at her.

"B-" He eyed her suspiciously and she immediately stopped talking. She shot him a glare while standing up. He turned his back on her walking off and expecting her to follow. She did.

After a few more hours of trudging around, Kagome could hardly keep her eyes open. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru to stop but knew she would regret it. So instead she tired her hardest to stay awake and focus on the back of Sesshomarus body. He was a little blurry around the edges, as her eyelids drooped. She thought she was following close behind him, but realized differently when she had a painful encounter with a tree. She muffled her scream in her hands and held her sore nose. She sat still till the pain dulled, but found her self so comfortable she couldn't stand back up.

Sesshomaru noticed that she had stopped and was sitting on the ground. '_Disrespectful._' He thought inwardly. He walked to stand behind her and notice she was fighting with all her strength to keep her eyes open.

"Get up miko." His voice was booming in Kagomes ears. Instinctively she cupped her hands over them to keep out the offending sound. He fought off a growl at her behavior. He grabbed he arm harshly forcing her to her feet. She limply obeyed, trying to focus her vision on the figure that stood in front of her. Without thinking she grabbed his arm to steady herself. In one quick motion she was over his shoulder again. Resting against his Mokomoko-sama again, and feeling its warmth, she realized how numb she was from the cold. She eagerly welcomed its warmth where it touched her skin. "This Sesshomaru carries you on one condition miko." She was too tired to voice her curiosity. "You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru in any way." His voice was hard and cold. It sent a shiver up Kagomes spine.

"Nn." She agreed, too tired to even think about arguing. He accepted her sleepy answer and started to walk.

Kagome nuzzled her face into his Mokomoko-sama, all too happy to be not walking and partially warm. She snuggled into it as much as Sesshomarus iron grip allowed her to. She quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru had tensed when she snuggled into his Mokomoko-sama, it was a strangely pleasant sensation, but he was tempted to bump her again. But decided that her should be able to feel whatever pleaser he wanted, no one had say over what he could and could not do.

Being so long with out physical contact, and the fact that the physical contact he was feeling now was satisfying, he did not notice when he began to wrap Kagome in his Mokomoko-sama. He only noticed his growing satisfaction as he did. He looked down when he felt Kagome stop shivering and only then did her realize it. He made no attempt to undo it.

The night wore on and Kagome continued to sleep peacefully on his shoulder, only stirring every now and then to turn her head the other direction. But this time when she stirred it was different. She didn't turn her head, but instead wrapped her arms securely around Sesshomarus neck, letting out a tired sigh as she did so. He stiffened, and stopped walking. Looking down at the immobile miko on his shoulder, his eyes bleed crimson when she whispered 'his' name.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

He shook her violently not caring that his method of waking her made the haori slide from her shoulders. Her eyes shot open and she was looking up and a very angry demon lord. She wanted to be angry at him for waking her, but could not say a word. He held both of her shoulders, as she was now standing directly in front of him. "You will not speak of that worthless half-breed." His voice hit her hears like a bomb.

"You're the one that is worthless!" her mouth was ahead of her mind and she deeply regretted it. His hand flashed out to strike her but stopped only mere millimeters form her face. Something inside him refused to let him cause her any serious harm. He growled angrily at whatever it was, at least relishing that he could torture her with his frightening gaze. But even that wasn't working, he found he could not scowl at her. His eyes studied her face, and unconsciously lowered to her breasts, the haori was barley covering them, and he found it tempting.

Quickly snapping back to reality he wanted to kill something for even having that thought. A growl built in his chest, and Kagome tried to step away from him. '_No!_' he thought angrily. '_She will not leave me till I find out what this draw I feel for her is._' His grip on her shoulders tightened, bringing a pained gasp to her lips. For some reason he hated hearing it, where as normally he would have inwardly smiled. His mind hurt from all the confusion of the situation. Unthinkingly he let go of her and grasped his head in an attempt to ease the slowly building pain. Instead of running Kagome reach out a tintive hand, placing it lightly on his forehead. '_Do demons even get sick?_' she thought to herself. But to her dismay his skin was like fire under her cool fingers. She whipped around reaching for her yellow backpack that wasn't there. She sighed turning back to a confused Sesshomaru.

He wondered what she was doing, why she had dared to touch him, and then her strange reaction when she did. She was worried. That much he was sure of, but he couldn't figure out why. She was not worried for herself. Hadn't he just wanted to kill her? Why would she have reason to worry for him? These questions only increased the shooting pain in his head. He had never felt this much pain before.

Kagome stepped closer to him again placing her hand against his forehead again, just to make sure she was right. She then double checked herself a third time, by brushing his silver bangs out of her way and gently placing her lips against it. It burned and she quickly pulled away. He stiffened

Her lips touched his skin, and a jolt of pleasure ripped through his body. Her touch dulled the pain significantly and he sighed in a bit of relief. Shortly after she graced him with the slight relief she took it away. '_Selfish_' he muttered under his breath lacing his arms around her back.

She gasped. "Un..." she tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer. "Sesshomaru!" she squeaked as he placed his burning forehead against uncovered breastbone. Instantly she realized the haori slipping form its place and tried to fix it, only to be stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her hands.

"Your touch is soothing miko." He spoke truthfully. He brushed the tip of his nose against her exposed skin. She shuddered trying to pull away again. He greatly disapproved of her actions. She was the one that had caused him the pain in the first place, and it should naturally be her responsibility to help in whatever way possible to fix it.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru." She growled at him.

"What did this Sesshomaru say about complaining and ordering me around?" he asked calmly. He lowered himself to the ground dragging Kagome with him.

"No." she protested placing her hands on his chest for one final attempt at escaping.

"I have warned you miko." His voice was now threatening. She could not help but struggle as his grip tighten further bringing her closer to his body, but not touching it. "Stop you're struggle, this _is_ your last warning." Although she was afraid of why he wanted her so close, she quit her struggle and tried to relax. She found she couldn't do it. He placed his head at the crook of her neck and nuzzled her slightly, enjoying how it felt.

She wanted to scream, struggle, hit, anything that would upset him, but then again, if she wanted to live to see tomorrow she was better off not. She fidgeted in his hold as he constantly changed where he laid his head. First at her neck, then her breastbone again, onto her collarbone, her shoulder, and finally her neck again. "Stop it!" she couldn't handle it anymore. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You are the cause of this Sesshomarus pain, it is only right you fix it." He mumbled against her skin. '_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is he doing?!?! This is not the Sesshomaru I know!!! Not that I really know him that well._' If this is what Rin went through Kagome felt sorry for her. As much as she wanted to beat the demon that held her to a pulp, she knew she couldn't do it and would die in the process. She put up with the cruel lords fetish, till she almost cracked from insanity.

She ripped out of his unsuspecting arms, darting a few yards away from him. "I can't handle this!" she screeched. Instantly his head throbbed with pain again. The pain caused anger to seep into his voice.

"Do not yell miko! This Sesshomaru has told you that many times!" he was mad and she could tell.

"Then explain to me what the hell it is you're doing." She said as calmly as she could manage.

"This Sesshomaru has also told you not to order me around!" his anger grew with the pain.

"Then answer the damn question!" she was at wits end. Her adrenaline spiked and her breathing became uneven when she finished spitting out the sentence. She clenched her hands into fists trying to reframe from lashing out physically at the much stronger demon. Her heart stopped as he approached her with slow easy steps, only stopping when her body was just barley brushing his. He stared down at her, angrier than he had ever been before. Poison dripped menacingly from his claws, his breath was ragged and strained, and he suddenly seemed ten times larger than her. She tried to back away, but was stopped when something wrapped around her ankles. She fell backwards landing hard on her butt. "S-Sesshomaru please…" she sputtered fear griping her heart.

"You have brought this upon your self miko. You do not heed what you are told!" he bit out. "you will learn to do as this Sesshomaru tells you!" at this moment she would do just about anything to keep him from slicing her head clean off.

"Okay!" she gasped. "I'll do as I'm told! I promise!" she said desperately. The tight grip around her ankles loosed but didn't leave.

"Hn." '_Why does this Sesshomaru hesitate to kill her?_' "stand." He demanded still angry, but at himself more than her. She quietly obeyed. The air around her felt like ice. She began to shiver violently, wrapping her arms around her torso trying to conserve her body heat.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" he eyes sent a chill up her spine. "Right no questions or complaints." She said to herself. "But I do have one request." She looked at him hopefully. He slightly raised an eyebrow, saying he was listening. Another violent shiver racked her body. "Can you possibly find me something warmer to wear? It's getting colder ev-" he cut her off.

"We will be there soon enough miko." He said sternly. Kagome shivered as she watched him walk off yet again. with a heavy sigh she slowly followed.

**Dang that was a long chapter. *sigh* I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was totally brain dead and I'm in school now so the updates will be slow but I will update as fast as I possibly can! Don't hate me .. Normal POV.**

Kagome woke up and noticed two things. One: she was lying against something that was warm yet hard, and two: someone or something was in her arms. Her mind fought to figure out the mystery that she literally held. '_SESSHOMARU?!' _was her first thought. Her arms tightened a little trying to size up how big what ever the thing is was. '_No not Sesshomaru…it's too small to be him…_' though she knew in her mind it wasn't him, she was still hesitant to open her eyes and find out for herself. She lay with her eye squeezed close till 'it' stirred in her arms.

Her eyes shot open and she fought back a scream as she tried not to jump. Her heart was racing as she looked down. The 'thing' stirred again, revealing the sleeping face of a little girl. Kagome instantly relaxed when she knew who it was. Smiling to herself she adjusted herself, pulling the little girl into her lap. Kagome than began to stroke her hair in a very mother like fashion as she hummed. The child stirred one last time before her eyes opened sleepily.

"Mmm," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. She looked up and squeaked. "Kagome!! You're awake!!!"

"Un!" Kagome gasped as the girl threw her arms around her neck. "Hello Rin." She said sweetly hugging her back.

"Isn't Ah-Un comfy?" Rin asked cheerfully, already wide awake. Surprisingly, though he was hard, he was comfortable.

"Yeah…." Kagomes mind got swept up in a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Kagome?!" Rin squeaked waving her hand frantically in front of Kagomes face.

"Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said turning to the little girl.

"Why are you wearing lord Sesshomarus haori?" her voice became quiet as she said the name.

"Oh…um." A deep blush colored Kagomes cheeks as she fiddled with the bottom edge of the said haori. "Well you see I was…um…caught in a fight and my clothes got torn…" she lied quickly. "So…lord Sesshomaru lent this to me…." '_That was the worst lie I think I have ever told, not even a little kid would believe that-_'her thoughts were interrupted by Rin.

"Ooh," a bright grin broke across her face. "That makes perfect since." She said nodding happily. Kagome inwardly sighed; glad Rin bought her lame excuse for a lie.

She sighed as she looked at the dawning sky. It had been two days since Sesshomaru had taken her, and she was beginning to worry about the rest of the group. How would Inuyasha react once he found out that Sesshomaru had taken her? No doubt he would charge after him. She laughed at the mental picture her mind conjured up.

"What is so funny miko?" a harsh voice asked from her side.

"Inuyasha." She said without thinking. His hands flashed out and he plucked her from the ground. Tossing her over his shoulder like it was normal…which at this point it kind of was. She didn't struggle because she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said confused. "Where are you taking Kagome?"

"I simply need to talk to her," he turned his head to look at the green imp. "Jaken," he said harshly.

"y-yes milord?" he squawked.

"Watch Rin until I return."

"Yes milord." He said in a humble voice bowing slightly as Sesshomaru turned to leave.

Kagome figured Sesshomaru was walking away from camp because he didn't want Rin to see the beating she was going to get for disrespecting him again. She sighed heavily deciding if he wanted to hurt her there was nothing she could do about it, and would just have to endure. When he gently set her down she gasped with surprise. He then knelt in front of her grabbing her shoulders and looking intently into her eyes.

For once his eyes were not cold. They held a look of interest in them as he stared at her. She didn't notice when he had released his hold on her shoulders, but she jumped when his fingers brushed her face.

"w-what are you doing?!" she asked frantically, scooting backwards as she did.

Sesshomaru saw the look of fear in her eyes. "I am not going to hurt you miko." He said calmly. Kagome could detect no anger in his voice. Her fear quickly turned to confusion.

"What?...but I….but…his name..." she sputtered.

"Yes, as much as this Sesshomaru does not care for the worthless half-breed, I can't seem to cause you and harm. No matter if I wish to or not." As soon as the words left his mouth a look of confusion crossed his normally stoic face. '_Why did this Sesshomaru tell her that?! I had no intention of saying that out loud!_' he growled at himself. His eyes quickly lost interest and hardened again. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from voicing her question. Oh how she wished Inuyasha would come out of now where and take her back to her friends. She was sick and tired of being ordered around by Sesshomaru.

She huffed pulling from his grasp. Her throat burned to ask a question. She stomped her foot in frustration, turning away from him. "Why do you always face away from this Sesshomaru?" she could detect a bit of genuine curiosity in his voice along with a hint of frustration. She stayed silent. "Why do you insist on disrespecting this Sesshomaru?" he voice was harsher.

She spun around. "What do you mean 'disrespect'??? You want me to respect you by not talking cause every time I do you get mad!" she threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect. "And now I'm disrespecting you by doing what you told me??? You're an arrogant moron!" she screeched. This time she didn't care that she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. It actually made her feel somewhat better. "What the hell do you want with me anyway?! Do you need me to watch Rin for you, because the squabbling toad can't?" her anger flared, there was no way she was going to stop ranting, it felt too good. "If that's-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and she immediately stopped talking. "I have given you warning after warning miko. You have no more and you _will _suffer the consequences." His voice soaked the treat in anger. Kagomes breathing stopped, her heart skipping beats, her blood running cold. The anger the suffocated the air was truly terrifying. His claws dripped that menacing poison again. He brushed his fingers along the middle edge of his haori that she was wearing. Moving it slightly aside and ran his fingers ever so carefully over her now exposed stomach.

Kagome screamed in pain when the poison touched her skin. It was the most pain she had ever felt. She felt like her side was ripped open and on fire, like someone was stabbing her with a serrated knife and turning it slowly. Her breathing was labored and she vision blurred. Her heart pounded in her ears so loud she couldn't hear her own screams of agony. After only a few seconds of this her body slumped forward in unconsciousness, and landed against Sesshomarus chest.

He had mentally cringed at the sound of her screams, they made him uneasy, but he would not stand for her disrespecting him again. He cradled her close to his chest, breathing in her sent, and trying to ease the slight guilt he felt for harming her in such a way. '_Why does this Sesshomaru care for the wellbeing of a miko? What is this draw I feel towards her?_' his mind was cluttered with thoughts as Kagome lay unconscious in his hold.

When he finally looked down at her, several minutes later, he frowned slightly. Her face was twisted in pain even in sleep, if you could even call it that. Brushing the haori aside again, looking at the burns the poison had made. It was nothing fatal, but painful enough to make you wish for death until the pain subsided. She gasped in pain when his fingers lightly traced the marks. He then laid her on the ground and watched as she came back to reality.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she grabbed her head trying to dull the ache she felt there. She then noticed her throat felt dry and raw. Her hands were shaky as she tried to push off the ground into a sitting position. Half way there she cried out in pain and fell back, clutching her side as if it would help. Tears silently fell down her cheeks, and she looked to Sesshomaru remembering what happened. She shot him a hateful glare. "….why...?" it was the only would she could choke out.

"This Sesshomaru could not give you a treat and not follow through with it. You will not test my patients again." He stated coldly, no emotion could be detected in his voice as he stared at her. She cringed when he placed his figures on her burns again, and sucked air harshly through her teeth, trying to keep from screaming.

"…It hurts." She managed in a strangled voice. Sesshomaru had had enough of seeing her in pain. He leaned over her moving the haori out of the way, and placing his lips at the beginning of the burn. "Wha…are you…doing?!?" instead of a verbal response she got a physical one. He parted his lips and let his tongue touch her skin. Kagome shivered and struggled, trying to get away form him. '_This time he is talking it too far_' she thought.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly. "Do not struggle miko, I am only trying to help."

She wanted to ask how he was going to help, but he lapped his tongue at the first burn. An odd sensation washed over Kagome and he ran it over her stomach. It was not painful, more like somewhat pleasant. She unintentionally relaxed as he continued licking each burn from beginning to end. A contented sigh slipped through her lips, and did not go unnoticed by the demon lord.

It pleased him. He finished quickly pulling away fast, as if he despised being so near to her. Which of course he didn't. Her closeness brought him a strange sense of comfort, but the comfort made him uneasy. And in feeling that uneasiness it made him hesitant to be to close to her. He watched as she tried to sit up again. Once again she failed due to the fact that an aching pain shot up her side. Her body felt stiff as she laid there on the ground with a beautiful yet arrogant demon lord studying her features.

Just when Kagome was getting nervous under his intense gaze, and was about to say so, her stomach growled loudly. The sound seemed almost deafening to her, and her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she turned her head. A few seconds later Sesshomaru stood to his full height and looked down at her. His eyes turned back to there usual coldness as he glared. "Come miko." His back was to her and within seconds she was on her feet, afraid to disobey him and find herself in even more overwhelming pain.

On the walk back to the camp Kagome clutched her side and did her best to keep up with his long graceful strides while keep her groans of pain as quiet as possible. One second she was walking and the next she was on her butt. She looked up and fear filled her eyes. What was he going to do to punish her for bumping into him? She cringed, curling into a tight ball, despite the severe pain it caused her. Only to realize a few seconds later that he had made no move in any direction. Her eyes watched his silver hair being tousled playfully by the wind, but within in the next two seconds she was over his shoulder and he was actually running.

They reached the camp quickly, coming to a stop only when Sesshomaru was directly in front o f Rin and Ah-Un. He harshly dropped Kagome, earning a whimper of pain as she connected with the ground; he then looked down at Rin. "Go back to the castle and wait for me to get there." A cold chill ran up Kagomes spine as he spoke. Rin gave him a quick nod followed by a big smile as she climbed onto Ah-Uns back.

"Come on Kagome." Her smiled stayed in place as she cheerfully patted the spot behind her. Kagome quickly but hesitantly climbed on to the two headed dragon. Jaken just barley climbed on as it took to the skys, and Kagome kept her eyes on the ever stoic lord till she could no longer see him. '_Why was he in such a rush all of a sudden and….why am _I_ going to the castle with them?_'

Frustration at the irrational demon suddenly filled ever fiber of her being. Oh how she wanted to tell him off and 'sit' him into oblivion. If only she held that kind of power over him. Her mind played many scenarios for her. One of beating him senseless…like that could ever happen, another of her running off as soon as she got back on the ground, a third of him in a deep crater stuck and her burring him that way. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she suddenly deflated. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to be able to do any of those things…not that she wouldn't try the second one, but she had the fleeting feeling that if he really wanted her there, then there was nothing she could really do about it. Worse if he wanted her there and had to go catch because she did decide to try and escape, she was sure her world would be very very painfully and possibly very bloody.

**YAY!!!! Another chapter up!!! :D like I said before sorry it took so Fricken long. Stupid school =_=. Anyways let me know what you think of this way over do update ^_^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note~**

**AHHH I'm so sorry i haven't undated TT_TT. I want to say i have been super busy with other stuff and make it sound ligit....but truth is im lazy :( and i haven't been motivated to write for a while, but i hope im out of that slump now and i can get back on tract. Thanks so much for your patients. hope you enjoy and sorry for any typos i don't have anyone to proof read my chapters _ lol.**

When they landed at the castle kagome hopped off Ah-Un and waited for Rin and Jaken to disappear. Kagome smiled slightly as Jaken hurried to take Ah-Un to the stables, but Rin didn't go as easily.

"Come on Kagome," Rin said beconing for kagome to follow her as she headed for the castle.

"um.." thinking quickly she said what she thought would get Rin to leave. "I think I'm going to wait for lord Sesshomaru." she let a false smile curve her lips.

Rins eyes widened slightly "That's a great idea!" she blurted cheerfully. She turned to face Kagome, but stopped when Kagome spoke again.

"No, you should'nt stay out here Rin...it's to cold. Go inside and wait there." With a small pout the little girl turned back around and headed for the caste again. Her misfortune was quickly forgotten and she began humming quietly to herself. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when Rin left and as soon as the little girl was out of sight Kagome took off in the opposite direction of the castle.

'_Gotta get outta here!' _ her mind screamed at her. She ran as fast as she could, despite the harsh ache she felt in her side, till she reached the forest. But soon her legs slowed down on thier own accord, and then she wasn't moving at all. '_Why am I running, he'll catch me if he wants to and then I'll be put through more hell.' _she turned around looking back towards the castle debating weather or not to return. Without thinking about it her hand moved to her still sore side and she flinched. _'I'm sure I'll get much worse than this if he has to chase me down...' _she let out a heavy sigh and just as she was about to start walking back towards the castle it started to rain. The cold water felt like ice against her skin, and in no time she was shivering. The ground was covered in water in a matter of seconds and Kagome sloshed through the slick mud. Rain was coming down so hard it was hard to see three feet in front of her, but she continued in the direction she knew the castle was in.

Just as the castle came into view, she saw the outline of sesshomaru as he landed. She froze, watching him carefully hoping he wouldn't turn around. But to her dismay he did.

When he turned around she froze. The words she was gonna say to explain herself, getting caught in her thoat as his eyes travled up and down her body taking notice that the haori wasn't doing a very good job covering her. With the haori being white and it raining, she was soaked and the light cloth clung translusently to her body. A faint flush colored her cheeks when she noticed him staring, and as she gazed down to see what he found so interesting she felt her whole body start to burn despite the freezing rain. She found herself, _again, _trying to preserve her modesty. Her faced showed first embarassment, and then flashed to anger. "What are you staring at you pervert!". She found herself wishing she had taken Rin up on her offer to go inside.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned around without saying anything directly to her and headed inside. Instead of throwing indignant words at him, like she so offten did, she followed after him.

The chill of the wind was cut off when she stepped in the castle. It was surprisingly warm. She looked right and saw sesshomaru turn the corner at the far end of the corridor. Her feet hurried to catch up, but when she turned the corner he was gone. She walled down the hall slowly, passing an open door way, then stopped in front of one covered by a shoji screen. Kagome pushed the the screen aside with both hands and turned to face the room. Her breath stopped, because standing in the middle of the room was a half naked Sesshomaru. His wet undershirt discarded on the floor and his boots tossed aside. His hands were on the ties of his hakamas ready to loosen them when he turned around. "I'm....its not...I....I.. don't." Kagome failed misrabley to form a coherent sentence under his intense gaze. Her face burned a bright red. He waited a minute to see if she would try to explain again. When she didn't he walked past her stiff posture into the corridor.

"Follow." his commad was instiantly heeded. She couldn't look at him directly even though she'd be looking at his back. Instead she followed the water trail left by his dripping pants. They entered another room, but she didn't notice the change till she bumped into the back of him. Her head shot up, flushed yet again, and tried to mumble an aplogie. She was cut off "You will bathe." he instructed pointing to the hot spring in the middle of the room. She nodded and moved to the edge. She turned back to him, still not able to look him in the eye.

"Aren't you gonna..." She was cut off again.

"No, this Sesshomaru will wait in the next room till you are finished." With that he left the room briskly. When he was out of sight Kagome quickly dropped the haori and stepped into the hot water. A sigh escaped her lips and she rested her back against a rock. Then a thought struck her.

"what did he mean 'no, i'll wait in the next room.'? It's not like i was asking him to join me!" her face flushed again at the thought. "Stupid pervert." she mumbled under her breath.

A shuffling sound from behind her brought her out of her grumblings. She turned around to see the so called 'stupid pervert' standing in the entrance. Kagome ducked in the water. "Don't you have any sence of privacy!" she yelled. He gave no response but instead dropped the pile of clothes he was holding by the edge of the spring and left as quickly as he had come. Kagome huffed indignantly and began to scrub her body to rid it of all the sents and grime she had aquirred over the last couple days. She especially wanted to rid herself of _his_ sent. when she finished with her body, she worked on her hair till she could run her fingers through it without getting caught on any tangles. She finished washing and stepped out of the water to examine the clothes. Her fingers found a fine blue silk kimono with a similar pattern that adorned Sesshomarus haori. She marvaled at the feel of the silk where it touched her skin. She picked up a silver obi and skillfully tied it around her waist before leaving to tell the arogant demon lord she was done.

Upon stepping out of the room she bumped into a half naked Sesshomaru again. He was still soaking wet, his pants must have been like ice against his skin. Briefly Kagome wondered why he hadn't changed, but then remebered his demon herritage and that he most likely coulnd't get sick by simply being cold.

Sesshomaru was going to check if the little miko was done bathing when something bumped into him. he looked down and saw Kagome. He insitintively sniffed her and found himself slightly mad when he couldn't smell his sent on her. Her face was one of puzzlement which quickly changed to understanding He found himself wishing he could know what she was thinking. His thoughts were interupted when she spoke. "Sesshomaru." a quick 'Hn.' Was the only indication he gave that she had his attention. "Do you ever get sick?" She looked up at him innocently.

He was taken aback by her question. He figured she was going to shout indignat words at him again, so he was confused by her sudden caring attitude. Not sure how to respond he didn't answer. When he didn't answer she asked another question. "Aren't you cold?" She asked reminding him of his wet state. He was going to shake his head 'no', but he relized he was cold. He took to long in answering her. "Nevermind.." she huffed. "Where am I to stay?" He was again caught off gaurd by her question.

"You are not planning to run again?" He asked without meaning to. She shook her head, looking dejected. "Follow." Kagome was begining to think that was his favorite command but she did as she was told. She followed him to another shoji screen. He pushed it aside to reveal a big room with a single futon on the floor, that was covered in thick looking furs that made her to run over to it and suggle up in them. She waited to tell her what this room was meant for though she was pretty sure she already knew. "You will stay h..." he was interuppted by a sneeze. Again without thinking, Kagome stretched up on her tiptoes and placed her hand against his forehead.

Her eyes grew wide with worry. "Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru, you're burning up. You need to ger out of those wet pants and get warm." Forgetting her anger at the demon lord for the time being she tried to push him back towards the hot spring. He didn't budge. "Now is not the time to be stubborn." She pushed him again and surprisingly he gave in. They walked back to the hot spring. "Get undressed and get in the water I'll be back in a little bit to check on you" Sesshomaru bit back a growl. He didn't like being told what to do, but despite it he obey, or rather did what he was going to do anyways.

Kagome ran down corridor after corridor looking for someone or somekind of information center. She was genuienly conserned for Sesshomarus health, she had never heard of a demon getting sick. After pointless wasted minutes of running around she tried to find a pan and a rag. After a few more minutes she was back at the hot spring. She timidly entered and kept her eyes averted from the demon in the water. "feeling any better?" she asked. No response. "Sesshomaru?". Still no response. She huffed andrisked a glance at him. He sat slumped against a rock, resembling someone who was passed out. "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome started to run to his side, then remember his clothing condition and Quickly ran the other way. She hurried down the halls again this time looking for clothes. She ran back to the first room she saw Sesshomaru in. She sighed in relief when she found a dry pair of hakamas and a haori to match. Quickly grabbing them, she rushed back to Sesshomaru to find him looking at her when she entered, an unwelcome smile graced her lips. She set the clothes on the side of the spring like he had done for her, and she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Shesshomaru appeared before her, no nod, no thanks, no nothing. He started to walk away from her when he wavered. She rushed to his side again, grabbing him around the waist trying to support him.

Sesshomaru turned from her and began walking away, trying to walk straight to keep his pride intact, but failing when his foots slipped. The miko rushed to his side and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist, in a futile attempt to keep him standing. If he had gone down she coulnd't have stopped him. While he was angered that she thought she could be of assistance to him, he was also content with her _very_ close proximity. Despite his contentment he pushed her off. She stared at him as he tried to walk again. Hsi head felt light and dizzy, and when he placed his hand on his forehead he could feel the outragious out of nowhere heat. His vision blurred a little around the edges and he stumbled again. Kagome was at his side, but this time he didn't push her off. He let her 'help' him walk. When they neared the Kagomes room, she broke the akward sileince. "Where's you room?" she peeked up at him from under his arm. He pointed at the door down the hall from Kagome.

Kagome shoved the shoji screen out of the way and watched as the ever stoic demon made his way to the futon. Beore he could even get on the bedding Kagome was gone. He looked around for her relieved she was gone and not wittnessing him in this state anymore, but also dissapointed that she wasn't by his side. He quickly shook that last thought from his head, and was about to lay down when Kagome reappeared in the door way holding a wooden basin with steaming water in it. She set it on the ground and dipped a rag in it then rug the excess water out. she folded it into a triangle then made to set it on Sesshomarus forehead. He grabbed her arm "You do no have permission to touch this Sesshomaru's person." he bit out. His strength for holding her off waned when he remembered how much relief her touch brought last time his head was throbbing. He let her go and waited for her to continue being uncharacteristically helpful.

She waited a minute after he dropped her hand, afraid he might bite her or something. When she reached forward a little and, he showed no signs of resistance, she continued. GEntly brushing his bangs aside, she placed the hot clothe on his forhead. She sat there for a while and watched him, and his sudden cough made her jump. Tonight was going to be long.

**You know I'm not really sure if Sesshomarus sudden illness has to do with me being suddenly ill as of yesterday night or just cause i wanted to......oh well i guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
